The Shadows - Original Inspiration Piece and Master Post
by adeepestblue
Summary: My Shadows universe found life from a LeoRaiWeek prompt last year - THIS is that original piece and will later include the Master Post for the Shadows AU. This piece cracked open the door and let this world out!


Shadows

Verse: 2014/2016-ish

Intro: Over time, none of them could really remember when the conversations of leaving Splinter's tutelage started – but they all agreed the loudest voice was always Leo's. When they turned 18, hardened from living underground, in the darkness, the four brothers left the lair one last time – together. It took some time, but they established themselves in the gang and crime infested burroughs of NYC. Now, the police were bringing together a new, special task force with international consultants to assist them in cornering the most ruthless, talented, and successful mob they had ever encountered in the city. No one, not even their arrested street muscle dared speak names. Other mobs and gangs bowed to them, and no one could be threatened enough to rat them out or give up much information. Sophisticated, well-funded, tech savvy, organized, and with a violent reputation the Shadows had completely reshaped the underbelly of NYC, and the police felt helpless. But actual reports were slim, so how much they actually knew was unknown. In 3 years, the group had grown exponentially and although an assumption of violence existed, some cops were starting to question if even that was just another illusion.

The information was sparse at best, but over 3 years, they had compiled bits and pieces of history and descriptions:

Chatterbox – The jokester recruiter, known to be affable, friendly, and wildly unpredictable. Always joking, but there were stories that his punchlines came with real punches. He charmed recruits from both the streets and high society prep schools. No recruiter had even been so successful or so adored.

Don Techie – Originally a sly and silent cyber presence, he had grown more confident and cocky in the past two years, with the chops to back it up. Now completing all of his work with a digital signature, he could never be traced. Equally adept at hacking private security and public infrastructures, he had a penchant for money races and explosives.

Brawn – Head of the street muscle and main enforcer for the organization. Although known to carry a variety of weapons, the story went that he didn't even need them to intimidate even the most veteran thug or upper echelon mobster. Loud, sarcastic, and a tower of power, no one knew how truly violent or aggressive he could be.

Commander – Most secretive of all, he was known to be intelligent, organized, and lethal when necessary (at least if you believe the stories). He was the conductor of the whole operation and demanded complete loyalty. It was generally agreed that The Leader was the most feared of all.

Six weeks ago, the task force hired Agent Karai, a specialist on Japanese organized crime and street gangs as a consultant. Young, beautiful, and trained in martial arts, she felt ready and maybe even a bit overconfident that she could not only track them, but could ultimately bring The Shadows down.

"Leo"

He tapped his Bluetooth earpiece, not breaking eye contact with the 50-some year old man seated in front of him.

"Go," he stated evenly.

"She's on your six, 2 blocks south on a rooftop near the corner of Bleecher. Definitely her from facial recognition," his genius brother said, his cadence slightly staccato and clipped. "Seems to be making a beeline for you."

"I can be en route and ready in 8 minutes," the largest brother huffed across the line. "Just gotta finish up a little…. Business" and a dull thud could be heard in the background.

"Keep on schedule Raph," Leo said cooly. "I haven't been out for a few weeks, I could use some time on the rooftops." Then he smiled faintly and added "And we talked about your 'talking' with the cops. You know you're cut off."

"Suite yerself," came the grumbled answer from the bulky middle brother.

Leo continued to stare with icy blue eyes at the man seated in front of him. His large right index finger was under the man's chin, pushing up his chin to an extreme angle. The man fidgeted, and the fine muscles in his face and neck twitched and trembled from fatigue, pain and fear. Sweat ran down his face and soaked the collar of his name-brand, navy suit. He smelled like panic.

"Our appointment is over," Leo spoke through gritted teeth. He leaned in close, breathing hotly on the man's ashen face. He jabbed his right finger up, forcing the man to look directly into his large, piercing eyes. "And I'd think about your options if I were you. Because if I have to come down here again, you aren't going to like what I whip out."

Leo dropped his hand suddenly, and the man's chin fell to his chest. Leo stood up to his full height, 6 foot 4 inches, his arm muscles tense and rippling under his green skin, faint white scar lines dappling him from his hands to his neck. One scar line, slightly thicker than the others, ran over his left eye. His black pants hung loose on his hips, and the worn, dark leather of his chest harness creaked. He gave the man one more long, hard, glare, and then melted into the darkness and shadows of the abandoned building, setting himself on course to introduce himself to the new police consultant.

"I love it when you talk dirty," a mocked feminine voice cooed in his ear, followed by a deeper giggle.

"Shut UP Mikey," the other three brothers retorted in unison.

Karia stood at the edge of the brick rooftop. She had climbed up the five stories on the fire escape. She had gleaned from the short stack of information that the neighborhood was possibly new ground for The Shadows, and she wanted to get a better lay and feel of the area. She leaned against the edge and took in the middle class apartments and low-level luxury stores. Not the typical gang or mob ground she was used to. Her wide green eyes glittered with intelligence, her black hair swept to one side with bright pink highlights peeking through the long tresses. She wore slim fitting black cargo pants, a grey non-descript shirt, and a short white leather jacket. Pocketed in her pants was an array of kunai, throwing stars, her baton, and a short sword. The early evening was still relatively bright, and she could see several blocks in both directions. Various buildings cut dark shadows and crevices into the landscape, including areas of the rooftop she was standing on.

"I wondered how long it would be before they sent their fancy new pet out into the big, bad city."

Karai startled at the deep, rumbling voice. She whipped around, instinctively pressing her back against the ledge and locking her knees and hips low. The rooftop was empty.

"Wha-? Who's there?" she demanded strongly. Her heavily lashed eyes squinted towards the various pockets of darkness, but she didn't see anyone. Her right hand inched towards the top pocket of her pants, and she stood poised and ready.

"But you are a much prettier pet than I expected." The same voice, deep and masculine. It came from her left now but she could have sworn it was to her right a moment ago. She swiveled her head in time to see the once invisible form step into the lowering light of the early evening. Her eyes widened as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

He was taller than her, easily by at least a foot to her 5 foot 4 inches frame. He wore black cargo pants, similar to hers, and large black boots. His belt was gun metal dark gray, and rested low on his hips. He didn't wear a shirt, and had pale brown plates over his stomach and up his chest. His broad shoulders were rounded and carved with muscle, and his muscular arms were long and hung steady as he strode a few paces towards her. Across his chest slung a dark leather harness, reaching across from his right shoulder to under his left arm, with another piece over his left shoulder. A small blue button said "NYC", and over his shoulders she could see the long hilts of two swords. His body formed a balanced 'V". But his face drew her attention the most.

He definitely wasn't human, but he had human qualities. He was bald, with a large chiseled jaw. His skin was a mottled green with multiple shades intermingling, however his face was a slightly lighter more clear green. His lips were pressed in a straight line, and his eyes were a defiant ice blue. Around his eyes, dark blue ink had been tattooed to look like a tattered mask. The tattoo wrapped around both eyes and to the sides of his head, down the side of his neck and splayed across his shoulder. His eyes shined brightly and glittered harshly. His posture was casual, but she sensed the danger of him – coiled and ready to strike.

Karai tried to regain her composure, but kept her guard up. She had talked to hundreds of gang members and mobsters, and was used to them underestimating or dismissing her due to her size and charm.

"I'm no one's pet," she stated flatly and tried to relax her stance.

He rolled his eyes and strode up to her casually.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," and he smiled. He studied her intently, his eyes flitting over her face, hair and body. His eyes lingered on hers, and she felt herself blush slightly from the attention. "I guess you were taking in the sights of the new playground," he said, sweeping his hand out over towards the edge of the rooftop.

"So you are one of them!" Karai slipped her hand into a pocket, grabbing two throwing stars. She flicked her wrist sending the weapons towards him. She slid back several steps to get distance between the two of them. Her heart jumped and she readied herself for anything and unsheathed her hidden short sword.

Just as fast, he twisted his wrist and flipped his forearm out and across his chest – the stars bouncing with a metallic tink-tink off of a long dagger he had concealed in a wrist wrap. For a moment he studied her further, and then a slow half grin creased his stoic face.

"Pet's got a little bark," he mused, cocking an eye ridge at her. He seemed amused, but also intrigued. Casually, slowly, he reached over his shoulder and unsheathed a long sword, rolling his wrist so it twirled in a blur. He regarded the katana, and then his icy gaze returned to her.

"But does she have any bite?"

In three long strides he was upon her. He advanced coolly but aggressively, and she was left on the defense. His strikes were calculated and meticulous and precise. As she could catch glances of his face, he seemed almost bored, but at times amused. Karai grunted softly with the effort, knowing she was going to be overtaken by this much larger opponent in such close combat. She gave in ground, scrambling backwards to get distance between them again. She dodged a strike for her left shoulder, and used the momentum to side cartwheel farther away. He didn't follow. She straightened up, breathing hard from the exertion.

He cocked his head at her, confidence and danger emanating from him. He twirled his katana once, and then smoothly sheathed it. He crossed his arms, and returned to his casual demeanor, popping his left hip out and giving her a crooked smile under venomous blue eyes.

"So pet…. What's your name?" He crooned at her, and lifted an eye ridge.

Karai hesitated, and then sheathed her own sword. She felt far enough away that she could run or bug out down the fire escape if need be. She was scared, but also didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"You first," she countered, imitating his relaxed pose.

"Oh RIGHT!" he snapped his fingers dramatically. "You don't know my name because the cops don't know my name. Or anyone's name. Doesn't seem like a very solid case to work on pet."

She couldn't stop herself from glaring at him. His casualness and cool pricked under her skin.

"We know more than you think," she found herself bluffing.

He scoffed, shaking his head, clearly amused.

"We know what the cops know. And more importantly," he held her gaze steadily, "I know what the cops don't know. And the scales are pretty tipped in our favor." He began to lazily pace, and she couldn't help thinking of a black panther, his sculpted muscles rippling with movement. He walked in half circles, slowly closing the gap between them. She forced herself not to budge, not to give in to the temptation to pull out her blade again or to take a step back as he advanced towards her. As she watched, her heart thudded hard against her ribs. She watched his eyes closely as he drew nearer.

She stood her ground defiantly even as all her body screamed for her to turn, to run, to put as much distance between herself and him as possible. She stayed rooted to the spot, and a very small, quiet voice in the back of her head tried to tell her that he wouldn't hurt her.

He closed the space between them, and stood less than 3 inches from her. He gazed down at her, and reached out with his left hand. He only had three fingers, thick and large. Karai forced herself to hold his gaze as his hand slowly came towards her face. She tried to not gulp too loudly. She felt the presence of his hand near her cheek, almost touching. But then his eyes flitted to her hair, and his fingers followed. He lightly lifted and almost brushed the hair off of her shoulder, and she couldn't help the slight shiver that ran through her from the 'almost' touch. His eyes returned to hers, and the blue seemed clouded over and stormy.

"I'd like to know your name."

"Karai."

He nodded, acknowledging the information and stood quietly, his fingers still gently touching her hair and tracing the pink high lights.

"Karai," he said softly, gazing intently at her. "Are you the pet that's going to take me down?" He leaned down closer, filling her gaze with only him.

"Yes?" her voice came out much softer than she had intended, and she felt caught by him and unable to tear her gaze away from his piercing eyes. He smiled softly at her, and leaned forward more, bringing his mouth next to her ear.

"I look forward to that," he whispered.

And then he was gone. With barely a sound, he disappeared, and she was left, trembling, in the advancing darkness of the evening. The shadows stretched towards her, and she stood there, shivering from fear, and dare she admit, excitement.


End file.
